


Nulle part

by Melie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Au début, Raven n'aime pas quand il s'éloigne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nulle part

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Sois rassurée, je ne vais nulle part. »  
  
Elle s'accroche à lui pourtant, surtout au début, refusant de le laisser partir. C'est nouveau, pour elle, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, qui l'accepte. Plus que de l'accepter, il lui semble que Charles est intéressé par elle, fasciné, tout comme elle l'est par lui.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, elle panique. Elle n'aime pas redevenir seule. Puis elle apprend. Heureusement, il n'est jamais loin.

  
* * *

  
Bizarrement, bien plus tard, ça la reprend. Mais plus avec Charles. Erik est celui de la Confrérie qu'elle connaît le mieux, elle n'aime pas le laisser s'éloigner... heureusement, il n'est jamais loin.


End file.
